


Seamonkeys Fruit Salad

by Smutty_Putter (Sheikah_Flux)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Beneficial Disfigurement, Blueberries, Exessive Cum, Inflation, Kink, Large Cock, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Revenge Sex, Semi-Evil Neptune, Sun Wukong Is Hung, Testicle Growth, bathhouse, dub-con, faunus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheikah_Flux/pseuds/Smutty_Putter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I compare body parts to fruit and sexiness happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smells like blueberries

Sun was grinning from ear-to-ear, a 'friend' had hooked him up with a special type of dust that SDC wanted to keep out of the hands of the public because the effects weren't controllable.  
He was going to prank Neptune so hard, but first he had to come up with a plan of attack.  
"The dust couldn't be activated by aura so that means Nep has to eat it, maybe I can spike his morning coffee?" Sun thought while making his way through Haven's courtyard on the way to his shared dorm.  
The dorms in Haven weren't like the one's in Beacon at all.  
Instead of just being a giant bedroom Haven's dorms were small apartments, two bedrooms (partners shared one bedroom), a living area with attached kitchenette and a bathroom.  
"Sage and Scarlet were out on an extra credit mission so I'll have to send them photos" Sun mumbled to himself while putting his key in the door and opening it.

"Neeppp!?" Sun called out to his partner.  
"Sun" Neptune spoke back plainly, Sun could tell he was concentrating on something.  
"One sec I'm fixing my hair!" Neptune replied to Sun's silence  
Sun checked the time on his scroll, 10:00  
"Oh yeah Neptune always does his hair at 10 am on a Saturday" Sun mused to himself in his head  
Sun walks into the kitchen area and turns the kettle on.  
"Coffee?" Sun asks Neptune as he leaves the bathroom and heads for the cupboard fishing out some oatmeal  
"Please" Neptune responds slightly exasperated, he was wearing a blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows as well as a pair of dark brown jeans  
Neptune was 'weird' he prefers instant coffee to real coffee but Sun obliged him because it was far easier and cheaper to make, not that Neptune had a problem with money his family owned the shipping industry in Remnant.  
"Score" Sun yelled camply in his head taking the small cubic crystal of dust out of his pocked and dropping it into his partners cup as he made coffee, it melted into the coffee without a trace kinda like an ice cube

20 minutes later the effects began to set in Neptune had finished his coffee and oatmeal, thoroughly ennammered with a documentary about a parasitic fungus that enthralls ants.  
Sun stifled a giggle as Neptune's skin began to turn a deep blue, he took a picture before finally bursting out laughing  
"What!?" Neptune asked with the 'Sassy Black Woman Face' hands on his hips and all.  
Sun with great difficulty because he was laughing opened up his 'Camera Roll' and showed Neptune the picture.  
"Say hello to Nep-Blue" Sun chimed.  
Neptune looked at his hands and then stood up in shock his lanky figure wobbling at the speed he stood up with, before running into the bathroom and checking in the mirror  
Neptune stormed out angrily "Wukong!" He shouted while marching upto where Sun was standing,  
The Faunus jumped across the living area taking his scroll out once more and started taking photos again,  
"When I catch you!" Neptune bellowed still trying to catch his roommate  
"You'll do what?" Sun replied snarkily, noticing Neptune's scent had changed he smelt of blueberries  
"I don't know but when I do you'll-“ Neptune spoke furiously before being cut off by pain.  
He held his abdomen and groaned in pain before retreating into the bathroom and slamming the door.  
Sun rushed over quickly "Nep?, Neptune!?" Sun called out concerned.  
"Oh god! please don't let me have just have poisoned poisoned him" Sun was beginning to panic.  
He sat at the door for 5 minutes in silence until Neptune broke it  
"Suuunnnn!" He whined out "I need your help!"  
The door unlocked and Sun walked in, he immediately wished that he didn't.  
Neptune was completely naked in their bath, he was blue and sweaty but that wasn't the worst of it, his balls were the size of basket balls and his cock was leaking blue fluid at an unnatural pace, but judgeing from how his balls were pulsating that was only pre-cum,  
Sun was hard on the spot so much so that the force of his cock pursuing against his jeans undid his fly,  
"Sunn! I need you to help meee'" Neptune whined once more  
Sun was still frozen in shock  
"Pleaasee!" Neptune barely managed to get out as he let out a strangled moan and ................ his balls got bigger.  
Sun didn't know exactly how much but if he had to guess their capacity increased by a litre  
Sun was now leaking pre- as well  
"Shit" he muttered,  
"How? How do I help you!?" He stammered  
"I need to cum, but I can't do it myself" he replied panting heavily  
"I can't believe I'm doing this" Sun exhaled as he pulled down his pants and underwear in one go.  
His 10 inch cock quivered being exposed to the cold air  
"Fuck me!" Neptune screamed making this even more uncomfortable.  
Sun picked The blue boy up bridal-style and then placed him on the edge of the bath bending him over so he had easy access to Neptune's insides.  
"Wait! Lube?" Sun asked Neptune  
"Don't need it just fuck me already please!"  
"Are you sure" sun questioned once more  
"For fuck sake! Of course I'm sure just fuck me! Before this gets worse!" Neptune angrily shouted to sun  
As is on cue Neptune let out another pained moan and his balls grew even more, they were now about the size of car tires  
Sun realised the gravity of the situation, lined his dick up and entered Neptune,  
His insides were hot and sticky not to mention tight  
Sun pulled back and slammed eliciting a lustful moan from Neptune  
Sun was already close to coming so he bit into the taller man's shoulder to hold himself back, Neptune tasted like blueberries as well.  
Sun adjusted his angle as he pulled out then slammed back in hitting Nep's prostate  
He continued thrusting in and out aiming for his prostate every now and again  
"Ahhh! Sun I'm coming" Neptune yelled spilling the majority of his load into the bath  
Sun began to jerk Neptune off getting rid of any excess 'juice'  
A few minutes later Neptune's balls were almost back to their original size, they were about the size of apples.  
Sun pulled out fully he had cum too and now it was leaking out of Neptune's ass.  
Neptune pulled Sun into a long deep kiss,  
"Thanks" Neptune smiled at sun riding out the orgasm high

 

Half an hour later Neptune's balls began to swell up again Sun knew he was in for a long night.


	2. A Bannana to be Proud of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to put Sun thought the same thing as Neptune however I thought of something that I'd prefer.
> 
>  
> 
> "If monkey boy loves bananas so much, let's give him one to be proud of." Neptune mused in his head beggining to put his revenge plan in motion.

"If monkey boy loves bananas so much, let's give him one to be proud of." Neptune mused in his head beggining to put his revenge plan in motion.

It had been a month since Sun's prank, he had sent the pictures to his teammates and other miscellaneous friends but apart from that no words were spoken of the incident.  
Unfortunately or rather fortunately from a certain perspective was that there were some permanent 'side effects' left behind by the Dust  
The blue hue Neptune's skin took on had completely faded and his balls weren't constantly at risk of explosion although they weren't left completely unscathed either.  
The volume of Neptune's balls had increased by approximately one third and to quote Sun "Whoa! Dude you still taste like blueberries"

 

Neptune decided to get his revenge he'd need help, and lucky enough he had corporate connections to SDC's 'Restricted Dust Reserve' and could get exactly what he wanted. now all he had to do was get Sun to play his game.

"Soooooooo" Neptune dragged the word out.  
"My family's bathhouse is free this weekend ..... I was wondering if you'd like to join me" Neptune inquired, hiding the edge of excitement in his voice.  
Sun didn't reply he just gave the blue haired man a wonderous yet skeptical look  
"We have a bath here" Sun replied responded.

"There's a banana milk bath waiting for you" Neptune prodded.

"Well what are we waiting for!?" Sun replied enthusiastically, standing up and throwing Neptune's jacket at him.

** TIMESKIP **

 

Surprisingly things hadn't gotten awkward between Sun and Neptune, They were currently stripping down preparing to get into the baths

"So what's this place about? It's bigger than I expected" Sun inferred to Neptune

"My father holds business meetings here" Neptune chimed back

"Wait. What! Really? Isn't that a little bit weird."Sun gawked.

"Yeah I guess so, but Mother's okay with it so I guess it's fine"Neptune returned with a somewhat deadpan tone.

"hold on!" Neptune stopped Sun. "Gotta make sure you're clean"

Sun simply stared as if asking "what?"

"Bend over" Neptune commanded

Sun obeyed. Neptune slipped a finger inside of Sun's ass, felt around for a bit then inserted a second and stretched it open enough to peek inside, all the while sun was trying to escape the pain and please by arching his back and stretching out his limbs as far as they could go.

Neptune popped a capsule into Sun's ass; Faunus aphrodisiac, the same Dust Sun used on Neptune and a few chemicals to alter the effects were all inside of it, a much smaller dose of the dust though, this batch was purer and more potent.

"Alright you're clean" Neptune chimed joyously, Now all he had to do was wait an hour or so.

"What about you?"Sun replied hazily still recovering from the fingering.

"I checked myself before we came here" Neptune answered.

"alright! To the baths!" Sun Yelled

It had been a half an hour Both boys were resting in a green tea bath relaxing after Sun decided to check if Neptune's cum still tasted like blueberries, It did.

Sun had fallen asleep so Neptune decided to pick him up and throw him into the next bath, the main event banana milk.

"The Hell man!" Sun Shouted at Neptune before he realised where he was, his eyes widen day the realisation he was bathing in banana milk right now.

Neptune slipped into the bath after and crept up behind Sun

"Now time to have some real fun" Neptune whispered sensually in Suns ear before raising the faunus' hands above his head, handcuffing him then attaching him to a metal bar on the side of the bath

sun looked absolutely terrified.

"Nep?" He wimpered

"Shhh. It alright you're safe with me, Relax" Neptune spoke clearly to Sun. "What's the safe word?"

"N-nevermore" Sun replied shakily

"Good," Neptune patted sun on the cheek lightly

"Now it's time for some payback" Neptune Sounded using his _husky_  voice

Neptune moved through the liquid like a snake pulling Sun's lower half to the surface of the water before drinking the milk from Sun's crotch playfully licking the underside of Sun's already erect member. Sun groaned as Neptune took the head of his dick into his mouth and stuck his tongue into the slit.

Neptune the gradually started to approach the base of Sun's cock going up and down the smooth yet rough shaft as to avoid triggering his gag reflex on Sun's giant cock the Faunus moaning all the way.

When he reached the base Sun wasn't moaning anymore just heavy breathing, Neptune glanced upward to see Sun's face completely flushed, the aphrodisiac had set in which means the dust wasn't too far off either,

Neptune began to suck on the entirety of Sun's lenght, it only lasted a few seconds before he heard a strangled moan from Sun and hot cum spilled into his mouth, it burned his throat as he pulled off.

Holding a tiny bit of cum in his mouth Neptune grabbed Sun's face and kissed him, Sun immediately parted his lips to allow Neptune to explore and share the cum.

Neptune pulled back to see steaks of yellow beginning to work their way up Suns's neck, he a very cruel smile and began to suck on the yellow boy's neck grazing it with teeth determined to leave a hickey.

Neptune felt the liquid stir behind him he glanced back to see that the dust was taking effect the base of sun's cock was about 1ft underwater and his head was just breaching the surface.

Sun reached his tail around to stroke himself but didn't quite get the same feeling he thought he would, it felt off.

Sun managed to push Neptune off of him and was met with the sight of a giant cock, _his_  giant cock

"Nep? What?" Sun murmured in awe

"Payback bitch!" Neptune gloated as he harshly yanked Sun's tail causing the boy crippling pain.

Neptune then straddled Sun as he nibbled kisses down the monkey boy's torso making sure to leave marks.

The blue haired boy shifted back his bare peach like butt back causing friction to Sun's steadily growing 'tree trunk'.

The comparison gave him an idea, an absolutely absurd one but an idea nonetheless.

Neptune hugged Sun's mega dick and began to climb it, it was still growing probably a few metres above the surface of the bath.

Sweet moans and curses slipped from Sun's 'delicious' lips as Neptune reached the head.

It was unstable Neptune could lose his grip any second, however he knew his objective. Neptune  dug his deft fingers into the area where head met shaft and massaged area making the boy under him wriggle shaking Neptune as he just managed to hold on.

Neptune lapped the yellow pre-cum from Sun's colossal dick, "Mmm Banana" he remarked to himself before changing his position on his lover's 15 ft pole.

Neptune pushed his dick into the slit at the top feeling the groans of the boy beneath him through the meat.

Neptune rolled his hips pouting as the volume of the pre-cum increased, he knew sun was close to cumming and that meant that all the fun would be over.

Neptune slid down the now slick rod leaving a trail of sloppy kisses as he went. Upon reaching the bottom Sun's tail had recovered from the shock and he was sodomising himself.

Neptune gently kissed Sun on the lips before slowly coaxing the worm-like appendage out of its hole making sun whine at the lack of pressure.

Neptune pulled a vibrating dildo out from underneath the liquid of the bath and slid it rather smoothly into sun's entrance before putting it on at a medium setting and aiming it at Sun's prostate.

With the switch of a lever all of the banana milk drained from the bath

"I'm gonna leave and when I come back in half an hour you better have filled this bath with your cum" Neptune whispered huskily into Sun's ear.

sun was to blissed out to pay any attention.

\--------------

Sure enough when Neptune returned half an hour later Sun was neck deep in a pool of his own semen.

Neptune slithered in, the spunk warm sticky and sweet. Sun's cock had returned to a near normal size, still about a foot long.

Neptune wasted no time jumping onto sun's warm member, Neptune gyrated up and down making Sun hit his sweet spot again and again and again until they both came,

The handcuffs came off and both boys fell asleep sitting on the edge of the bath, cleanup would come at a later date.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want any more 'fruity dust catastrophes let me know,


End file.
